A T rex's Origin (Remake)
by DarkKnights
Summary: Follow the eyes of a young Tyrannosaurus as he journeys the island of Isla Sorna with friends while fending off against a horde of enemies and being supervised by InGen. With the ominous threat from a Spinosaurus and a Torvosaurus, both subjects of Chaos Effect, will Redback endure or will he perish. Remake of one of my earlier stories and rated T for blood, gore and violence.
1. A New Beginning

_**Hi guys! It' about time I've finally showed up :). Today, I decided to check out my earliest story in my T. rex series and as expected, I found it really primitive. So, in order to improve myself, I've read different books and stories at this site and I decided that it's finally time for a nice, clean remake! The story will obviously follow the events that happened in my earlier work, but this time, expect a more fluent and better writing style and (maybe) more character development, remade dino files, a lot more explanation and more chapters and expansions, all detailing about the origins of the main protagonist. Anyway, here's the all-new "A T. rex's Origin"!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_A New Beginning..._

* * *

><p><em>Isla Sorna: Pacific Ocean<em>

Loud footprints echoed through a dense, noisy forest as an immense, terrifying creature trampled lush vegetation along it's way. Above, several birds flocked their way towards the south. Today was a very windy day in Isla Sorna, or better known as "The Dinosaur Island" by the world. As the name suggests, the island is full of gigantic prehistoric beasts that dominated the Earth millions of years ago. The island is protected by InGen (International Genetic Technologies, Inc.), a bio-engineering start up company infamous for "Jurassic Park", a theme park at Isla Nublar showcasing living, breathing dinosaurs, bought from Isla Sorna. After the incident that took place on Friday, June 11, 1993, the park was shut down while killing off all the remaining dinosaurs there. InGen CEO, John Hammond did the best of his ability to protect Isla Sorna , it's dinosaurs and any traces of it's evidence. After the San Diego incident, Hammond with the aid of the United Nations, set up a pact where Isla Sorna was turned into a preserve in order to protect the dinosaurs and not to allow any people (Aside from InGen or it's associates) into the island. Since the last 15 years, the island has been left safe and peaceful.

Over the years, InGen has been cloning and releasing new species of dinosaurs and plants into the island in order to diversify it's natural flora and fauna, for every new species discovered by paleontologists over the years. InGen themselves has recently become more active and successful again for their actions. They have moved their main headquarters from Palo Alto, California to Isla Sorna to supervise the dinosaurs and the surroundings. With the help of the United Nations, InGen now had control of four other islands surrounding Sorna, thus making them a chain known as "The Five Deaths". Like Sorna, the four islands have also produced exclusive extinct and prehistoric animals that reside there today. Since then, InGen still remains strong under a still active John Hammond.

Inside the forests, a titanic monster prowled through; It's jade green skin, combined with a murky brown design of stripes symbolized a sign of camouflage, it's legs, much taller than an average man lifted up it's massive body with the help of it's mighty, clawed feet, it's lizard-like tail wiggled, just like the snake, and although it's arms were described as puny compared to it's body mass, what set it aside was it's massive head; Carrying the corpse of a smaller animal, it's huge jaws and teeth screamed out it's ferocity. Thick and as long as a banana, they would compress muscle and bone in an instant. Menacing yellow eyes faced forwards, enabling it for binocular visions. The beast gripped it's prize as saliva drooled down from it's jaws. This was no ordinary beast at all; This was none other then the almighty Tyrannosaurus rex, the supposed King of the Dinosaurs as proclaimed by people.

The tyrannosaur raised up his neck as sniffed at his surroundings before he further ventured forwards. As his feet trampled the ground, creating slight echoes that scared off nearby rodents, he found himself facing towards a a female member of it's own kind. The male further continues towards a small mound, covered by leaves. He then dropped his corpse to the ground before brushing off the leaves with his round snout. Buried underneath were 16 tiny eggs. Concerned, the tyrannosaur turned his head towards the female and growled, demanding if she defended. The female further replied with a soft hiss. Relieved, the male decided to collapse near the mound in order to restore his energy and rest for awhile. He yawned loudly, baring his giant teeth and saliva hanging from it before he closed his eyes and fell into slumber. The female then proceeded to walk away for a walk.

Elsewhere, at a nearby riverside, another frightening creature, something similar to what might be a enlarged bipedal crocodile was walking at the river, his feet dipping deep into the rippling water. Along with him a miniature version of himself. The creature's oversized arm and body structure made it clear that nobody messed around with him. His pale, grey skin blended with it's blood-crimson sail. It's crocodile-like snout and body were covered by worn out scars from earlier battles. Meanwhile, his companion's white color shone like the moonlight, complete with small, light-blue patterns shaped like a star. Unlike her brutish companion, she seemed innocent and possessed a silver claw on each of her thumb.

The two animals were Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, the last and largest of a group of large, piscivorous dinosaurs known as spinosaurids. The younger female, named Luna was an orphan saved from a large monster that took her mother's life. She was 6 meters (20 feet) long and was still a young juvenile learning about her surroundings. While a predator, she was actually a very compassionate individual, going as far as to share her meal to anyone. The other was known as Dread, and he was infamous for his reputation as one of the most feared dinosaurs on the island. Unlike Luna, Dread was vicious, bloodthirsty, merciless and unsympathetic. Acting as a brotherly figure who saved Luna years ago, Dread was 21 meters (70 feet) long, an abnormal size for a spinosaur. While he does care for Luna, Dread was known for taking on numerous enemies, including InGen. In fact, Dread was nothing more than an accidental creation and was deemed "Chaos Effect" by John Hammond and was to be executed on the day he was born. He has received scars and bruises from all sorts of dinosaurs, including those of his own kind.

As brother and sister walk besides the river, Luna notices a strange presence. However, before she could react, Dread retreated himself towards the river and gnarling with hunger, he thrust his snout into the water. Deep inside was a migrating horde of prehistoric sawfish known as Onchopristis. A treat for spinosaurs as they were there main prey in their time, Dread was certainly ready to snatch up one of them. With the help of pressure receptors located in his snout, Dread instantly grabbed an unnoticed Onchopristis and immediately washed his way out of the water. The poor Onchopristis flopped helplessly as the remorseless spinosaur forcefully increased his grip. His conical teeth were ideal in snapping and gripping. Upon arriving on land, with Luna following, Dread dropped his prize to the ground where he finally tore the fish apart with his powerful feet. As Dread lowered his head to snap a piece of meat, a small horde of Compsognathus scamper out from the bushes. However, Luna takes an opportunity and tears out a chunk of meat from the Onchopristis corpse and throws it towards the tiny coelurosaurids to eat. Afterwards, brother and sister resume having their meal...

Meanwhile, The female Tyrannosaurus has returned from her walk, along with bringing a Corythosaurus corpse to eat. As the male finally wakes up, he brushes the leaves from the nest again to assure it was safe from any predators. However, a pack of Troodon's have been watching the nest all along. Although hungry, they are well aware about the tyrannosaur's presence. Troodon is widely considered to be the world's smartest dinosaur, but are most active at the night. These specific raptors were about 2 meters (6 feet) long and were lightly built, meaning that they are fast and agile hunters. And lastly, they have large glowing yellow eyes to enable them to see in the dark. The leader of this pack was distinguished by his albino white skin and glowing blue eyes. He makes a slight screech, causing his pack to retreat to somewhere in the forests to ensure their safety.

While the tyrannosaurs proceed to devour their meal, they were interrupted by the footsteps of a dangerous animal. The female swerves to the right and roars fiercely, a sign of defending. The male sniffs at the air and discovers the animal at the bushes. A dark-reddish-grey creature blended by a sandy-tan belly brushed his way out of the vegetation to reveal himself. Lastly, a narrow, thin scar of a much redder color made it's way down from the eye and to the middle of it's stomach. Reaching lengths of up to 15 meters of length and for being a menacing threat to Isla Sorna's fauna, Redscar was one Torvosaurus to be feared. The tyrannosaurs knew full well about Redscar, having attacked them on numerous occasions. Redscar opened his mouth to reveal his massive set of razor-sharp teeth, with saliva dripping it's way from it's teeth and falling their way to his jaws. Redsar was almost determined to get a meal from the tyrannosaurs and immediately attacked out of hunger, only to be knocked aside to the bushes by the male tyrannosaur. Redscar roared as he was sent crashing towards the lush vegetation, but however, he was able to still hold on and rose himself up unscathed.. Furious, Redscar wasn't going to let his guard down, but then notices the mound behind the female tyrannosaur. Fearful that their offspring could destroy him, the Torvosaurus dashed his way towards the nest, but was stopped by the tyrannosaurs. Angry, Redscar roared furiously, ready for an all-out battle against his two enemies.

Somewhere else, Dread and Luna, after finishing off their meal, were making their way towards the forest. The spinosaurs were attracted by the noises of Redscar and the tyrannosaurs. Unconcerned and not risking for Luna's life, Dread makes his way to the mainlands while Luna takes one last look at the forest before running towards her brother for further protection...

* * *

><p><strong>That took awhile! So, I'm guessing how was the remake? Hope you guys leave a comment on whether if I have improved it. In addition, I am also expanding ToroTyrannus15's characters to make them much more realistic and likable. I am currently remaking Dread's character among others as well. In addition, Redback's parents will now have a much more active role before they are killed. Sorry about the fact that Redscar is the first villain in the series, but don't worry; Dread will also make his way. I will totally remake the death of Redback's family, since I have found much criticism on that scene. I intend to change it to make it much more lifelike and I am promising to make the series much more efficient than it was before. Oh, and a personal message to ToroTyrannus15: Sorry if I exaggerated Redscar's size, I deliberately did it in order to make him a much more menacing character than he was. Oh, and I need enough time to put OC's in the right timing. Immediately putting them in would only drag the story much slower, causing it to become a little "shallow". Anyway, read, favor and review my stories and efforts. And lastly, thanks for reading, see you soon for a Dino File :).<strong>


	2. Theft

_**Chapter 2 is UP! Sorry for my long hiatus, but at least I'm back. In this chapter, the tyrannosaur parents square off against Redscar in a violent battle. Who will win between the two. Meanwhile, a pack of raptors are up to something devious. Keep reading to find out more!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_Theft._

* * *

><p>His saliva drooling with utmost hunger, Redscar lunged out against the Tyrannosaur parents, determined for a guaranteed kill.<p>

However, the Tyrannosaurs weren't going to be let down this easily. Instantly reacting, the female served to the left even before the Torvosaur could lay a tooth. The female opened up her enormous jaws, preparing for a counter-attack.

Unfortunately for her, Redscar was smart and knew how to deal with Tyrannosaurs, having fought with them and having received bruises during those battles. The Torvosaur managed to swiftly evade a would-be fatal attack and swung his strong arms towards the female Tyrannosaur's face.

Growling with pain, the Tyrannosaur retreated towards the bushes. She panted as streaks of blood slid down from her snout vertically. Enraged, the male Tyrannosaur charged…

Although Redscar was physically strong and was quite intelligent for a Torvosaurus, it wasn't built to run fast and unfortunately for him, he was caught rammed into the trees by the male Tyrannosaur's thick, robust head. A flock of birds, having been startled by the shock, flew away to avoid the danger. As Redscar roared in pain, the Torvosaur decided to make sure his opponent would pay…

Redscar clawed his way through the male Tyrannosaur's snout. The Tyrannosaur, irritated by his wound was forced to retreat, allowing Redscar to be released from the T. rex's grasp. Deciding it was now personal, Redscar howled ferociously.

Elsewhere near the eggs, a small creature emerged from the bushes. Rusty brown skin with black patches, a toothless beak and a light-pink crest from it head, this animal was an Oviraptor philoceratops, or "The Egg Thief". These types of dinosaurs were egg robbers who often scamper around jungles and forests searching for rodents, fruits, leaves and insects to feast upon. But a fresh dinosaur egg is sure to be a desired treat. A small, yet cunning predator having watched the battle between the Tyrannosaur parents from the obscuring foliage, the Oviraptor was smart in getting dinosaur eggs and immediately walked its way towards the nest, with three other individuals of the same species also popping out from the thick shrubs.

The lead Oviraptor made its first move by swiftly grabbing one of the eggs before scampering back to the foliage. Its subordinates followed, two of whom had already took an egg of their own. However, before the third could react, Redscar suddenly appeared from nowhere. Shocked by the presence of a large predator, the Oviraptor quickly took an egg before it ran towards its pack.

However, Redscar did not waste time observing the Oviraptors. Turning its back, the Torvosaur was surprised to discover the Tyrannosaur's nest. Fearing about its competition against such a large predator and fear of becoming extinct, Redscar felt thankful for the Oviraptors before he crunched up two eggs in a single bite.

Unfortunately for Redscar, before he could eat up the remaining 8 eggs, a tremendous force suddenly sent the rancorous Torvosaur back into the ground. The female Tyrannosaur stood there, growling out of anger for Redscar invading her nest.

Redscar managed to regain his footing, but fearing that he would be killed, he was forced to retreat. However, before he could turn around, the male Tyrannosaur suddenly emerged from the bushes and with one mighty bite chomped Redscar's left arm.

Redscar started to scream in agonizing pain as he felt his bones cracking due to the sheer pressure the jaws of a Tyrannosaur could inflict. To save its arm from being completely amputated, Redscar used his right arm to slash the male Tyrannosaur again. Snarling out of pain, the T. rex had to let go.

Redscar retreated backwards, his left arm dangling motionlessly with a horrific bite and blood trickling down towards the ground. Frustrated and once again defeated by the Tyrannosaurs, Redscar roared one last time before he darted back into the dense forest out of humility and anger…

The male tyrannosaur made his way towards the nest and to his shock, discovered that out of the 14 eggs his ate had laid, only 8 had remained during his battle with the malevolent Torvosaur. Angered, the T. rex let out a rumbling roar, alerting every animal in fear and anxiousness. The female Tyrannosaur later approached her mate to calm him down. The male decides to lay down and rest due to his fight. The female Tyrannosaur looks at her surroundings until she discovers small footprints. She finds out that not only Redscar was present, but a group of Oviraptors were also there during the battle.

Feelingg thirsty, the female tyrannosaur decides to head out to the nearest water supply to restore her strength.

Meanwhile, Redscar finds himself facing towards the great fields. Exhausted, the Torvosaurus collapsed and drifted into unconsciousness beneath a lush canopy.

Elsewhere, the four Oviraptors who stole 4 of the eggs have already finished devouring the yolk inside the eggshells and fulfilled their hunger, they begin to make their way towards the forest for a shelter to live in…

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I decided to approach a more different writing style. In addition to rewriting my story, I am also aiming to remake certain scenes and I want to make sure that it still holds the same charm the original "A T. rex's Origin" had nearly 2 years ago. One of the key differences the reduction of the eggs from 14 to 8 has been completely changed: Initially 8 Compsognathus, there are now 4 Oviraptors and Redscar himself. It is certain that Redscar will play a big role (Though I am uncertain what to do with the Oviraptors...). But never mind that. Please rate, review and favor me and the story. Also, if possible, constructive criticism and helpful tips are highly welcome. Thanks for reading and look out to the next chapter :).<strong>


	3. Birth

_**Here's Chapter 3 folks! This chapter may be short, but it's title would suggest what would happen, so I thought if I let it be small. Also, it should reflect our hero's origin and what would eventually happen in the future. Either way, hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Birth_

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the Tyrannosaur's battle against Redscar. With only 8 eggs remaining, the tyrannosaurs have grown very impatient and territorial, even going as far as to scare away animals who would pose no threat to these mighty hunters. The female tyrannosaur had been slumbering besides the nest ever since and the male had to provide food for its mate. For now, he has bought a Corythosaurus corpse he had hunted down a while ago.<p>

The male tyrannosaur looked around his surroundings before he started to take bites from his feast. As be bit down, he tore apart a massive chunk of flesh before his robust maw pressed through the meat and squashed it to pieces. The massive predator then proceeded to gulp up his food before he went on to take another meat. Meanwhile, the female tyrannosaur flickered her eyes open and raising herself up with her sturdy, pillar-like legs, she saw her husband taking bits of his meal. Hungry, the female tyrannosaur walked besides the Corythosaurus as she took a gulp from the dead herbivore's flesh and tore parts of its flesh apart from its body. Before she could eat, her meat was abruptly caught by the ale tyrannosaur. Competitively, the two began to violently pull themselves backwards, ultimately snapping the meat in two. The tyrannosaurs decide to swallow up their food.

The male tyrannosaur decided to head off to the riverside to sustain his thirst while the female remained to defend the eggs. However, before the male walked away, a strange voice echoed…

Crack…

The male tyrannosaur turned his head around, but was unsure where the voice came from.

CRACK…

The voice got louder. The male tyrannosaur knew that the voice was coming from nearby. But still, he didn't know where it was coming from…

CRACK!

The female tyrannosaur knew where the voice was coming from. Heading towards the nest, she brushed off the covering vegetation and to her surprise, she saw something miraculous…

The dawn of a new life.

All eight eggs were starting to crack. The covering eggshells eventually crumbled to the ground and tiny, two-clawed arms emerged from the inside. Sooner thereafter, squeaky shrieks were being heard. The male tyrannosaur immediately rushed to his mate's side to witness the event.

Little tyrannosaurs broke themselves out of the shells and started to wander around the nest. Three of them were light-brown while the other four had a light green shade. However, there stood one who looked very different from his siblings. Like them, he had a creamy underbelly and small shades of green. However, his face and body was covered by shades of dark-red and patches of dark-black. He was the first to be seen by his parents, due to his different appearance. Somewhat oblivious, the male tyrannosaur peeked a closer look towards his son. The child later howled towards his father. After all, he was the most different among his brothers and sisters.

His father was the first thing he ever saw.

As gentle as a mother could be, she dropped down a piece of flesh towards her children, ready to prepare them for the next generation.

As the kids had a feast, the unusual one felt uncertain whether his parents would accept him or not.

After all, it was Redback's first day…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I told you it would be a small Chapter. But however, no need to worry, Redback is born, but still, there are some things that I would like to elaborate. Firstly, I'd like to expand the relationship between Redback and his family and make him feel closer before a certain event traumatizes his entire life. And no need to worry, Zak and the other kids would be making an appearance at a later chapter, but for now, I thought this would help out. And yes, please review and subscribe to me and the story and I really need some positive and encouraging feedback as they would help me achieve my goals much easier and quickly. And I'm saying this as a friend and a person in need for help and I'm certainly not a beggar! In addition, If there is any flaw to my story, please let me know and I'll try to fix that. And if you have tips and guidelines to make the story better, I would surely like to use your help. And lastly, if it is a negative feedback, it needs to be a constructive and helpful one (Flaming is not acceptable). Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you next time :).<strong>


	4. First Day

_**Looks like I'm finally starting to show off in FanFiction! Either way, here's Chapter 4, hope you enjoy :).  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_First Day_

* * *

><p>The male tyrannosaur dipped his snout into the water. He later slithered out his tongue before he rose his head upwards, gulping down any water he collected. As he drank, loud footsteps were being heard from behind. Alerted, he swerved his around, only to see his mate.<p>

The male tyrannosaur made his way towards the female. The female tyrannosaur later sniffed at the air before she returned to the lush forest to look after her young. The male later returned to the pond where he resumed drinking.

The newborn infants were starting to yelp due to the sound of large footprints. As the female tyrannosaur approached her home, she was already signalled by the presence of something approaching. She then roared loudly, causing something underneath the bushes to reveal itself. The creature, an Oviraptor immediately scampered away. She then collapsed to the ground, besides her nest before she faced towards her young. Out of all her children, Redback was the one she was most concerned of due to his mysterious colouring and slightly menacing appearance, even for an infant.

Redback could do nothing but stare at his mother curiously. It wasn't unusual that most tyrannosaurs start off shy and curious at the beginning of their lives. The female tyrannosaur later closed her eyes before snoring loudly. Soon, all the infants stopped screeching and peacefully drifted to slumber…

Except for Redback…

A minute after the family went to sleep, the little oddball wiggled a bit, struggling to free himself from his siblings' grasp. Redback yelped as he tried to free himself, but eventually, he managed to set himself free.

Unfortunately, as soon as he stepped out of the nest, he lost his footing and tumbled towards his mother's maw. As her teeth bared, Redback suddenly turned around and started to run towards footprints left behind by his mother.

Elsewhere, the male tyrannosaur was still drinking. As he turned around, he was surprised to see Redback, having followed his mother's footprints to his father. The tyrannosaur started to approach Redback and lowered his jaw towards his son. Redback became anxious, but later latched himself onto his father's jaws. The tyrannosaur growled as he carried his son towards the grave.

As the two reached their nest, the male tyrannosaur sunk to the ground and later dropped Redback to the ground softly. Before he could close his eyes however, he was nudged by his Redback. Redback growled whether he could rest within his father's maw. Deciding to meet his child's needs, the male tyrannosaur decided to open his mouth again and allow Redback to enter again. Redback hopped onto his father's mighty teeth and yawned before he went to sleep. Knowing that nigh time was drawing near, the male tyrannosaur placed his head to the ground and thought about Redback's future whether he would live on to become an apex predator just like him before he went into slumber.

Elsewhere, at the sky, a large helicopter passed by, its flickering flashlights shining towards the dusky night…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you know? Another small chapter! But this time, this one is just a one-shot detailing about Redback's growing relationship towards his parents (Especially his father). Oh, and yes, this series is also focused Redback making relationships towards other characters and his family were just a start-up. Judging by that helicopter, you do know what this means right? Yes, its InGen, you guessed it, but they are not antagonists. They will play a supportive role in the nearby future. Don't worry, I will try to diversify and limit the series in order to balance it and make it entertaining and immerse you more into the world of dinosaurs while also not trying to place too many things to create a mess and adding in too much crossovers and science like I did in the original. Chaos Effect WILL play a big role in this story, but it will be a little different, compared to the previous one. And lastly, please review and subscribe as always and once again, thanks for reading and look out to Chapter 5 :).<strong>


	5. Dream

_**Here you go guys. Chapter 5 is now available. For this chapter, I decided to take a brief departure on Redback and instead focus on John Hammond as well. Despite the story's title name, Redback isn't the only focus. There are also several different characters that need to have some kind of importance and Hammond is obviously one of them. In this chapter, I have tried to make him as human and sympathetic as possible while also trying not to differentiate him too much from his movie version. In short, this chapter is to establish Hammond's character and to express his sympathetic and distraught personality after the incident of InGen. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Dream_

* * *

><p>An old man in his early 90's wearing white clothes sat beside a chair while overlooking the window. He gripped his cane and slid his eyes shut before he lowered his head down. Of any people in Isla Sorna, John Hammond had never felt so sorrowful and empathetic since the incident at Jurassic Park several years ago. "Why, why would something like this haunt me…?" Hammond mumbled. Since the incident, Hammond knew the error of his park security and had abandoned the idea of Jurassic Park. Still, however, he had a soft spot for the dinosaurs. Not wanting to recreate any incident like Isla Nublar, Hammond decided to protect Isla Sorna at all costs. As his health was failing and he regularly had to go to bed, Hammond had never felt so lonely, haunted and betrayed…<p>

A door opened up, revealing a sergeant. "Hey Hammond…" he asked nicely.

Hammond turned his head around. "Oh, hello my dear friend. What brings you here for today?" Hammond asked with a weak smile.

The sergeant scratched his head, worried. "Hammond, look, I forgive you for what happened back there. And yes, try to forget about Chaos Effect" said the sergeant.

Hammond suddenly started glaring at the sergeant. For a while, he was never questioned about the incidents regarding Chaos Effect. He immediately spoke out "Oliver, why would you ask such a question?"

Oliver nodded his head and closed his eyes in nervousness. "Hammond, I have made mistakes, you did as well. I failed to save my brother, but even then, I know you've suffered much worse. You traumatized your grandchildren and you put several other people at danger. Their lives are changed forever. Despite this, they all know it wasn't your fault. And I see what you're trying to do. You don't want money or fame. All you want is to undo all of those harsh times and convert it into the better. Unfortunately, your health is at stake and now you only have a handful of time to live. And yes, you're trying to do something good, but now, there's no one to trust except for a few guys like me. Not even your grandchildren are going to try to support you." Oliver lectured in shame and regret.

Hammond started to tear up. "You know what, you're right. What can I do, even at times like this? All I am right now is a stubborn, foolish 93 year old man, finally giving up to his life. It has been 17 years since that nightmare. Ever since then, I can't… I can't take it anymore. Malcolm wouldn't try to agree with me at all. Alan now never trusts me anymore. And my grandchildren, they've both grown up. They won't try to see me again. All I've done is nothing but death and destruction. How am I ever going to forgive myself for that…?" Hammond replied as he started to choke up and weep.

Oliver felt sympathetic for Hammond. He clenched his hands in regret and even shed a tear in his right eye. "I'm sorry Hammond. I really am…" Oliver replied back.

Hammond brushed away his tears with his right hand. "Oliver, this shall be my final dream. Even if it is violent and cruel, this has to be for the very best", he spoke up.

"What is it Hammond", Oliver asked.

Hammond barely managed to get himself up and gripping his cane hardly, he walked his way to Oliver. He then placed his hand to Oliver's right shoulder and glared at him.

"Oliver Sebastian, you're one of the only soldiers here who is able to fulfil my dreams. This will be your final mission sent by me and it will be carried on, even after my death. I want you to destroy all of my experiments gone wrong and I want you to protect Isla Sorna at any costs. I want you to kill every experiment associated with the term "Chaos Effect. I'm sure you know what that means…" Hammond spoke up.

"Yes I do know about it", said Oliver

"Don't kill all of them. Some are actually very peaceful. What I'm saying is that eliminate the specimens that have scarred me for life. Also, whatever you do, don't die. And I'm certain a madman is running around, causing mass mayhem. I want you to capture him and take him back to prison. Once all of this is done, I could finally manage to rest peacefully, my vision finally fulfilled", Hammond answered.

Oliver smiled. "I will carry out this mission in honor of you. This final mission will be a grand tribute to you and I promise I will make your dream come true. And lastly, I won't die that easily" he declared proudly.

Hammond smiled back. "I know you will Ollie. I've always put my trust into you. I will provide you with everything you need to succeed. Send this message to fellow soldiers. And one last rule: Survive", Hammond ordered.

"I will sir. I will", Oliver replied as he finally went away. As he wondered in the corridors, he gripped his curled fingers hardly and he had a serious look on his face. He was determined to make Hammond's dream come true. Even if it cost him his life…

Hammond later went back to his chair and sighed in relief. He then gazed at the window where he saw a gigantic pterosaur flaying by the skies. "Such wonderful creatures…", he said with a smile on his face…

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: A T. rex's Origin is set approximately 17 years after the events of the Jurassic Park movie)<strong>

**So, there you have it. This is chapter 5. This should set up some of the foreshadowing events that would happen later on. Also, I will try to connect Hammond and Redback's story. They both have a common enemy: Dread. Dread was a Chaos Effect failure and resulted in the deaths of several InGen employees and guards while also being directly responsible for scarring Redback for life. However, they also have a slew of enemies they ave to deal with, most having a connection to Hammond as well. The character of Oliver Sebastian is my O.C (Original Character) and yes, he is one of the primary human characters of the story. And lastly, InGen will play a massive part in Redback's life in the future, trust me on this. Don't forget to review, favor and subscribe me and the story in order to cheer me up. Finally, thanks for reading and be ready for Chapter 6 :).**


	6. Separation

_**Chapter 6 is up. Before I continue on, I would like to say that I'm really sorry for a really long hiatus. Firstly, I've had a tough time in school and I have been stuck in Writers Block due to stress. Also, let's just say that I'm a little stuck in between. So, this chapter may contain a somewhat emotional scene which would affect Redback heavily so yeah, spoilers. Anyway, enjoy:**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

_Separation_

* * *

><p>The sound of birds hummed across the treetops as the morning sun broke high above the sea of clouds. Inside the forest, small lizards scampered across the branches while primates perched on top of the trees in deep slumber. Below the forest floor were small beetles and other insects wandering around a great field of land. A red butterfly landed across a slumbering beast's head. As soon as it started moving, the butterfly suddenly fluttered away. This monster, a male Tyrannosaurus yawned loudly, its cavernous mouth, revealing a set of teeth arranged like stalactites and stalagmites. Inside his mouth housed a small infant who slept peacefully, until the humming birds caught the animal's attention and woke up lazily.<p>

The male tyrannosaur gently lowered his jaw, allowing Redback to slide down to the floor unharmed. As soon as Redback regained footing and got up, the large male stood up and looked upon his son. He did seem to prefer his father, considering that he was based on him when he was an infant. The male tyrannosaur later wandered off to the nest where his mate was. Redback followed him…

As the mighty tyrant reached the nest, he knelt down towards the female and licked her muzzle. Slightly irritated, the tyrannosaur growled as he opened up her eyes and stood up. Looking upon her children, he howled loudly, causing the little infants to immediately yelp and stand up. The male tyrannosaur then confronted face to face with his mate as soon as the female finished calling her children. Both tyrants grunted at each other, with the female expressing shock and anxiousness on why her mate would be away.

Redback's growls suddenly took his father's attention. Infuriated, the mother roared angrily towards her son. The female tyrant never felt as isolated as she wouldn't get to see Redback as much as her mate did. Angry, the male tyrannosaur grunted towards the female. However, the larger tyrant snored back before she bared her wicked teeth. The smaller male softly grunted in order to pacify his mate, to no avail. The female grunted louder and louder, provoking the male to lose his cool. The female tyrannosaur roared again, only for the male to swing his cranial towards his mate's jaw.

Redback and the infants were shocked as the male made his move. The female tyrannosaur stumbled by a few meters before regaining her footing. Having had enough, she charged towards her mate. Not having enough time, the male tyrant felt his chest being shoved back upon impact from his mate's cranial. Now intolerant, he lashed out at his mate and the two engaged in a brutal brawl as both predators began to charge and ram into each other. Both tyrannosaurs charged onto each other, but the female managed to jolt her smaller rival back due to her larger strength. The male tyrannosaur upon recovering opened his mouth and snapped his jaws onto his mate, who barely managed to avoid a lethal attack. In retaliation, she turned around and whipped her tail right onto the male face who later tumbled onto the ground in front of a frightened Redback…

Redback's father lifted himself up, but upon recovering, he revealed a large, bloody gash beside his snout. Having went too far, the male tyrannosaur realized he had lost the match. A pacifistic Redback ran up to his frustrated mother and tried to reconcile, but having lost her cool before, she growled angrily and snapped her jaws onto her son. Barely evading the attack, Redback ran back to his father who took a look at his mate. The female tyrannosaur had already decided to sever her ties with her mate and Redback and will look after the other infants herself. Not wanting more bloodshed, the male tyrannosaur decided to open his maw and allow Redback to enter his jaw. Before departing into the woods, the male tyrant took one last look at his mate who barked at him. The male tyrannosaur then wandered into the trees with Redback…

The female tyrannosaur immediately turned her back upon the infants. Knowing that they were hungry, she knew that she had to leave in order to hunt, but now that her mate is gone, she would have to look upon the infants herself. She then softly growled at her infants, causing them to leave the nest and totter besides her foot. She then departed to a nearby riverside, with the infants below her.

Elsewhere, the male tyrannosaur made his out of the forest and found himself at the grasslands. He lowered his jaw and released Redback whom was shocked to see the huge, rolling fields for the first time. Although excited about the world which he was now seeing, he was also depressed in that he would miss his mother. He croaked loudly, largely blaming himself for his father's fight. Redback's father, upon knowing growls back at him, telling him that he's still a child and that everyone makes a mistake at one point. He later tells Redback to forgive himself. Relieved, Redback lovingly licked his father's muzzle before the massive tyrant looked upon the landscape of Isla Sorna. Deciding to find a new home, the male tyrannosaur dashed off to the wilderness, with Redback right beside him…

After all, this is the first time Redback is starting to experience what is in the outside world, after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Although Chapter 6 is done and dusted,I would have to say that it's gonna be tough reworking A T. rex's Origin. To be honest, I've been heavily focusing on Redback's relationships with his original family, which is good since it helps in the character's development, considering that it was barely even explored in the original source material. I did this in order to make the story more fresh and offer a more intriguing and diversify the setting more further for Redback to experience a journey that doesn't always involve fights, but also lead to emotional conflicts and choices between himself, his enemies, InGen and especially the ones he cares about. Anyway, I hope you rate, review and favor me and the story. Oh, and sorry if I didn't mention this earlier, but now that I've got summer holidays, I think that I'vegot enough time to be active again :). Thanks for reading and please try to give me enough support in the near future. And lastly, I'll see you in Chapter. Till then, Chow :D...<strong>


	7. Hunt

_**Chapter 7 is up. The title should tell tell you about what's gonna happen anyway so, you known the rest. Anyway, hope you enjoy:).**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

_Hunt_

* * *

><p>Redback's father sniffed above the air as his son watched him. The tyrannosaur was obviously searching for prey. Not only was he hungry, but he also wanted to give Redback a trial of what he would become if he ever reaches to an adult size. Redback growled as he ran into a field of flowers, chasing after a blue butterfly. As infants, tyrannosaurs start out as curious and are playful animals. As they grow however, they become bossier until they reach adulthood. Once fully grown, tyrannosaurs are dominant predators and very few animals dare to challenge a tyrant lizard. The male tyrannosaur looked upon Redback inside the meadow. Since his defeat earlier from his mate, the tyrant made it clear to look after Redback, even when he becomes an adult. Tyrannosaurs happen to have strong bonds over each other and are usually inseparable, a rare feat amongst theropods.<p>

Suddenly, a loud trumpet rang afar from the bushes. Alerted, the tyrannosaur hid under the bushes to hide. Redback, unsure ran towards his father. Meanwhile, a large animal walked its way to the field. Coated by yellow skin, brown stripes and a flashy reddish-brown helmet-like crest upon its crest, a Corythosaurus (Or Cory for short) was easily recognizable. While a peaceful friend towards other herbivores whom it co-exists with, it only meant one term for the tyrannosaur:

_Tasty…_

Having finally set its eyes onto the Cory, the tyrannosaur growled as a river of saliva went down its jaw. Baring his giant teeth, he was certainly ready to make its kill. Unsure, Redback cowered behind his father, nervous about what to do.

The Cory happened stumble upon a lone shrub in the middle of the field. Standing up on two legs, the hadrosaur looked around before dropping down on all fours. Approaching the shrub, the Cory then sniffed at the shrub before it opened its mouthful of 1000 battery-like teeth and munching at the vegetation. The Tyrannosaur finally made his move. Within minutes, Redback's father made his strike. Redback simply followed.

With the sound of footsteps, the Cory instantly turned around. After all, they weren't dumb. Upon witnessing the thundering terror locking onto him, the hadrosaur honked loudly before lifting himself up galloping away into the woods…

But the tyrannosaur wasn't going to let his prey get away. Although most hadrosaurs were faster than tyrannosaurs, but they were low in terms of stamina. With the tyrannosaur closing in, the Cory decided to face towards the tyrant. Honking bravely, the Cory turned around and whipped its tail towards the tyrannosaur. Frightened, Redback backed away. The tyrannosaur almost lost his balance, but he was determined to get his prey at all costs, even if something like a small bruise distracted him.

The Cory suddenly felt confident and honked again fiercely, preparing for battle. Growling in hunger, the tyrannosaur charged once again. The Cory slammed its chest towards the tyrannosaur, attempting to daze him and gain enough time to escape. The tyrant backed off as he was pushed. Finally seeing the Cory's attack, the smart king decided for a more effective tactic.

Once again, the Cory dashed towards the tyrannosaur for another attack. Now fully prepared, the tyrannosaur ran towards the Cory. As soon as the two were about to clash, the tyrant ducked and rammed the Cory, immobilizing the hadrosaur and giving enough time for the tyrannosaur to finish his hunt.

With no time to waste, the tyrannosaur opened his hungry mouth and clamped through the Cory's neck. The Cory honked in severe pain, flailing its arms over and swiping them at the tyrannosaur to no avail. Growling over its victory, the tyrannosaur drove its teeth through the hadrosaur's throat, blood spilling in every direction. The hadrosaur howled one last time before its eyes froze. Finally finished, the tyrannosaur released his grip, his teeth coated with blood. The Cory flopped to the floor, motionless and a huge gush of blood pouring out its throat and onto the ground.

The "Tyrant King" had finally won its prize…

The Corythosaurus were known to be frightened by tyrannosaurs and try to flee. However, there were a few brave ones who attempt to fight back. But unfortunately, their foolishness is what causes their downfall at the jaws of these apex predators. However, a prey that tries to fight back a favourite treat amongst tyrannosaurs…

Having witnessed everything, Redback became horrified, his eyes fixed towards all the blood that has been spilt. However, he knew that his father needed to do it. He did it for the benefit of his son. The tyrannosaur later turned his face to glare his yellow eyes towards Redback. Nervous, the little runt walked closer to his father, afraid that something may happen to him. As soon as Redback reached for his father' the menacing tyrant softly hissed before he licked Redback's face.

After all, the "Tyrant King" isn't always the savage, bloodthirsty monster the media thinks of. Deep inside, tyrannosaurs are also loving parent figures and selfless individuals who would do anything to provide for those they care about.

Redback's father later turned around to his fallen prey. Wasting no time, he clamped his jaws into the Cory's stomach and with one mighty pull, he tore out a huge mass of flesh. Turning towards his son, the tyrannosaur dropped the meat to the ground. He was clearly giving that piece of meat to Redback for his own. As for himself, he was having the rest of the Cory's flesh and blood. Hungry and happy, Redback nibbled parts of his food into smaller pieces for himself to gulp. The tyrannosaur simply bit huge chunks of flesh and swallowed them whole.

After all, tyrannosaurs were known for their powerful bite and swallowing 70 kilograms of flesh in one bite. A truly terrifying fact of why these monsters are the so-called "King of the Dinosaurs".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep in the forest, a savage creature prowled through the bushes. Curious, the creature decided to stop and peek through a small, shimmering light. Upon witnessing Redback and his father having a feast on a fallen Corythosaurus, the animal growled fiercely, feeling as if he wants to kill them. But for now, he decides to leave them alone for now, insisting that he would like to have a prey of its own without alerting any potential predators…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For Chapter 7, I decided to aim on the dynamics between Redback and his father, with the father acting as a teacher to show him how to hunt. Since tyrannosaurs are dominant predators, hunting is a very important lesson both, physically and mentally. So yes, Redback must endure watching something as graphic as a predator brutally slaughtering it's prey is it ever needs to grow up and become a predator. So yeah, there you go, only three species of animals (A hidden third) making an appearance in favor of exploring the deeper meaning of Redback's character and his relationship with his father. Anyway, rate, review and favor me and the , and don't forget to check out "Speckles the Tarbosaurus: A New Journey",a similar story. Lastly, thanks for reading and be sure to look out for Chapter 8 :)...<strong>


	8. Brother

_**Chapter 8! Well, there's no Redback in this, but rather, I decided to focus on Oliver (On O.C Character in Chapter 5). As the title suggests, you should probably know about Ollie's brother. Try to guess who killed him. Well, you'll find out. Hope you enjoy :)...**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

_Brother_

* * *

><p>Oliver Sebastian wandered around the facility, hands huddled in his pockets and face and eyes narrowed towards the floor. He wasn't dressed like an InGen officer as he wasn't on work today. He wore a black buttoned shirt, brown jeans and grey socks and boots. Underneath, he wore a white shirt. And today, he wasn't in a good mood…<p>

Approaching the elevator, Ollie entered it and went from the first floor to the ground floor. Upon exiting, a few InGen workers greeted him there.

"Hey Ollie! Want to have some fun?" a guard asked.

"No", Ollie sternly replied.

"Aww, c'mon. We just want to cheer you up yo", said another InGen worker.

Ollie took his hands out of his pockets and twitched his fingers a little. He then lifted his head up and faced towards his fellow friends. He looked sullen and depressed.

"Thanks guys but no. I've got other things to do", Ollie answered in a sunken tone. The others looked towards him, oblivious.

Ollie suddenly turned left and walked away. He was heading to a nearby doorway. One of the guards looked a little concerned about the young soldier's well-being.

"He's heading for the graveyard. He hasn't been in a really good mood two years back", he commented. "It's to do with his brother, huh…" a scientist replied. "Maybe we should just leave him alone for a while…" the guard answered.

In the graveyard, Ollie walked past several graves of the several InGen guards who lost their lives in the line of duty. He stopped at a particular grave near a field of daffodils. The grave itself said:

* * *

><p><em>Here lies Jayden Martin Sebastian (Age 45)<em>

_06 May 1964 – 23 July 2009_

_An honored leader, a hard working soldier and a loving brother and father. Died in the field of battle in an effort make Hammond's dream come true._

_May he shall find a way to Paradise._

* * *

><p>Ollie clenched his fists tightly. The more he thought about his brother, the more despair and pain it had bought upon him. His stern appearance quickly fell deep into sadness. A deep, muffled sound ruptured from his mouth. His cerulean blue eyes started to cloud and water up. A stream of tears fell from his cheeks. Ollie then threw his arms up and dug his fingers into his jet black hair, gripping them tightly.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared loudly before his knees buckled and collapsed to the ground. Releasing both his arms, he pounded his left fist deep into the dirt several times.

"Dammit!" Ollie screamed as punched the ground.

Eventually, he grew tired and started to experience a mental breakdown. He was unable to overcome his brother's death. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stop but remember his brother being slaughtered right in front of his eyes…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (Two years ago)<br>_

In the middle of the forest, a 26 year-old Ollie hid behind a large shrub, along with three other soldiers. There, they were witnessing a captain in a life-or death situation as he was pitted against a giant 70 foot long monster.

"Ollie!" Jayden cried out as he called his brother, knowing that he was hiding behind the shrub. But before he could do anything, he was suddenly interrupted by the creature. His distinctive appearance was well-known throughout InGen. His pale-grey skin, crimson hump-like sail, worn-out battle scars and crocodilian appearance was enough to strike fear towards his enemies. Cornered, Jayden aimed his AK-47 towards the behemoth, with Ollie watching at a nearby shrub. "Jayden! What are you doing!?" he called out.

Suddenly, the creature turned his attention towards an already inexperienced Ollie. "SHIT", Jayden screamed, knowing that his brother was now in danger. Without hesitation, he tossed a grenade towards the monster.

The creature roared in confusion and annoyance as the grenade detonated. Taking a few steps back, the creature stopped for a few breaths.

What are you waiting for Ollie? RUN!" Jayden shouted. A frightened Ollie laid on the ground, shocked and anxious on what had just happened. Although he knew that his brother was in danger and he needed to be alone, he wanted to help his brother out. Behind him were two InGen soldiers. The four were sent on a mission to eliminate a certain dinosaur.

Finally recovering enough strength, the creature roared ravenously before snarling at Jayden. "C'mon Dread. You want to end this. I know you wouldn't give up", said Jayden before aiming his weapon towards Dread again. Furious, Dread immediately charged in for another attack.

"NOOOO!" Ollie screamed, begging his own brother to stop. But it was too late. Jayden was already in the heat of battle, engaged in battle between Dread the Spinosaurus.

Jayden screamed as he shot Dread with his AK-47. Although slowed by the bullets, Dread wasn't going to give up. As soon as the voracious spinosaur opened up his massive jaws, Jayden managed to duck in time and avoid a fatal bite. Having missed, Dread lost focus and crashed into the ground. But as soon as he saw his little brother still in the field of battle, he lost his cool and walked towards Ollie before harshly slapping him in the face. Ollie fell to the ground...

"Jayden, hey!?" said one of the soldiers in shock. "Hey, what's wrong?" the other soldier asked. "What are hell were you doing Ollie? I gave you an option and you refused? As a captain and leader, an order is an order. Even if one of my subordinates was my sibling", Jayden announced. The soldiers looked at Jayden, oblivious on what just happened. Suddenly, he turned his face around towards the soldiers. "What are you doing staring at me? Get moving!" Jayden ordered. But as soon as Ollie got up, he immediately lashed out towards Jayden. "Who do you think you're slapping at huh? Does any elder sibling attack any of their younger ones? Answer me!" Ollie demanded. Jayden instantly retaliated by pushing Ollie back.

Unfortunately, Dread had already regained his footing and having set his sights upon an easy target charged towards Ollie, his mouth wide open. "Shocked, the InGen soldiers fell to the ground and screaming in fear. As soon as Ollie got up, he was initially oblivious of Dread's presence, but upon seeing the merciless spinosaur, he dropped to the floor again, breathing heavily as he thought he was finished. With one final move, Dread finally clamped his mouth. Ollie slid his eyes shut…

After a few seconds, Ollie had opened his eyes. However, what he'd witness next would traumatize him for the rest of his life. In front of him was Jayden. Between his torsos were two stalagmites of teeth driven deep into him. Dread then proceeded to swing Jayden around violently as the poor captain howled in pain and agony. The brutal spinosaur then threw Jayden to the ground. Snarling happily, Dread decided to dash off into the forest, but a frantic Ollie took hold of his brother's AK-47 and tried to fire the spinosaur to no avail. Dread had already fled into the forest, satisfied that he had made a kill, not as food but as a mere means to entertain himself.

"Aaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" Ollie roared on top of his lungs. Out of pure frustration, he tossed the AK-47 into the ground and kicked it violently. "You fucking asshole!" Ollie screamed as tears clouded his vision.

Remembering his brother, Ollie rushed to Jayden, along with the other two soldiers who finally got over their shock and fear. To their horror, Jayden was bleeding heavily. Lying on a large pool of blood, he knew that he wasn't going to live very long for now. Ollie approached his brother and whimpered as he couldn't resist to look at Jayden's state.

"B… b… brother? I'm so sorry…" Ollie stuttered as he tried to control his emotions.

Jayden smiled slightly. "I don't care if you caused me trouble. It's ok… ay" he replied.

"No! Don't say that bro!" Ollie screamed as he hugged Jayden tightly. Twitching his fingers weakly, Jayden patted Ollie's back.

"Ollie, I'm sorry for attacking you early. Just forgive me for that" said Jayden before he started to cough up blood. "Bro, just stay with me! Don't die please!" Ollie pleaded. "I'm sorry Ollie. I guess this is as far as I'll go…" Jayden replied. "No! Don't think…" Ollie began before he was cut by Jayden. "Ollie. You think you could take care of my daughter? Cuz I know you. And I'll always trust you", Jayden asked. "No. I'm not capable of that. I'm not fit to care for Emily" Ollie replied. "Don't think about it. You'll take care of her no matter what", Jayden answered.

Ollie choked up. Tears streaming from his eyes, he huddled Jayden even harder. "I'm sorry, just, I couldn't handle my stupidity", he whimpered. "Overcome your stupidity. After all, you're my bro. You'll be there in my place. You'll fulfil Hammond's dream. You'll take care of Emily. I know you'll make it", said Jayden.

"Please don't go bro, please…" Ollie repeated. But unfortunately for him, this was it. Jayden was already facing death. Poor Ollie's eyes widened as Jayden passed on his last words…

"That's it for me. Thanks so much Hammond. Thanks so much Emily. And lastly, thank you, Oliver…"

And after that, Jayden Martin Sebastian died with a smile on his face.

Devastated, Ollie tightly hugged Jayden's corpse, unable to control his tears and cries. The guards, having also witnessed their captain's death were also hit hard, but they managed to hold back their tears. One of them sent a message to InGen to confirm Jayden's status. As soon as the rescue chopper arrived, Ollie carried Jayden's body to the helicopter and the remaining three members returned to the InGen headquarters…

* * *

><p>Having revisited the tragic incident, Ollie raised himself up before taking another look at his beloved brother's grave. "I'm sorry Jayden. Ever since I've been promoted to sergeant, I wasn't able to see Emily that much. But from what I've heard, see's doing pretty well. As for InGen, I'm happy that Hammond will promote me to lieutenant in two years. But it's far from over…" said Ollie.<p>

"Heya Ollie", a mysterious voice called out. Ollie turned around to see a muscular, middle aged man. "Dylan?" Ollie asked. "Well, I could see that you're talking to your brother huh. How's his kid?" Dylan asked. Upon asking about Emily, Ollie turned his head around and thought. It was rare for someone to ask Ollie about his niece. "Yeah. She's good", Ollie answered.

Dylan chuckled a little before he approached Ollie. As he patted his shoulder, Dylan gave Ollie a ballistic knife. "That's your brothers'. Well, was your brothers'", said Dylan. Ollie pressed the trigger, causing the blade to instantly jolt out of it's handle. After a few swings, he retracted the blade back inside. "Thanks", Ollie answered, smiling. "You'll take good care of it, alright" Dylan pleaded. "I will" Ollie replied. "Hey, I gotta go see Hammond. I'll meet you later", said Dylan before he went away.

Alone again, Ollie decided to take one last look at Jayden's grave. "Thanks Jayden. I'll fulfill Hammond's dream for you. Just you wait…" said Ollie before he finally went away…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you go. Probably my longest chapter in a long time, but I hope it was worth it. About Oliver, he's the main human protagonist (Aside from Hammond). I have yet to announce whether he seeks revenge against Dread for his murder of Jayden. Oh, and when I used the term "snarled happily", that was to describe Dread's personality and how bloodthirsty and heartless he could be. That's the kind of villain I would have. A Spinosaurus whom you would definitely HATE! Anyway I hope the next chapter would shift into Redback's perspective. There's still a lot for him to learn from his father. Anyway, read, review and favor me and the story. Also, the character of Dylan isn't mine, of of a friend of mine named UnblackSpawn92 (Formerly Spawnzilla014). I am currently trying to revive his character and give him more in-depth. Hope you'll accept Dylan's character into this new remake. And lastly, thanks for reading and I hope to see you in Chapter 9 :)...<strong>


	9. A Fishy Meal

_**Sorry for another hiatus, but Chapter 9 is here. Since the newest research of Spinosaurus happened so suddenly, I thought if I could alter Dread's characteristics to represent a more realistic and lifelike dinosaur. Anyway, hope you enjoy :).**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

_Dread_

* * *

><p>Luna dipped her snout towards the pond, growling in hunger as she used her heightened sensors to hunt for fish. For spinosaurs were most renowned to be fish eaters…<p>

Taught by her brother, Luna opened her jaws widely, exposing her stalagmite-like teeth. To anyone unfortunate, death was certain…

A school of fishes happen to cross Luna's death trap as they waddled ahead. She finally made her move. As a few fishes swam between her jaws, she violently snapped them shut. In a flash, the young spinosaur jolted her skull towards the sky while gripping her hard-won prize.

To her surprise, she had caught herself a plentiful number of fish. Happy, Luna ran back to her brother who himself was hunting for his prey. He was somewhat impressed by his sister's efforts, but was too busy to celebrate. He then leapt into the lake and swam underwater, looking for prey. To his delight, he found a couple of Onchpristis's swimming towards him. Having been noticed, the fishes jolted instantly. In one swift move, the Spinosaur used his claws to pin done one of the Onchopristis's and clamped onto its prey with his gripping jaws. Claiming its prize, Dread returned to land and dropped the Onchopristis on the ground before he dragged himself to shore, walking all fours.

Spinosaurus was a rare example of a theropod since they were mostly quadruped, unlike all the other theropods who only walked on two. However, the Spinosaurs of Isla Sorna were highly altered, allowing them to spend a lot of time, walking on two as well.

Left behind, Luna was left to eat her fill for herself, but was surprised to see Dread when he emerged with his meal. Focusing only for himself, Dread tore off the Onchopristis's skin and muscles with his talons before taking quick snaps of the fish's corpse. Luna on the other hand ate as much fish as she could, thinking about how she could improve her skills to be as good as Dread.

Somewhere, on the other side of the shore were a pair of male Rugops. These abelisaurs prefer to live with a partner or in a pack and are very fierce predators. However, seeing as they are in a Spinosaurus territory, they are only limited to scavenge for their fill. Unlike most predators, Rugops were actually very patient and knows when to get a good meal. While packs are capable of bringing down a sauropod, they are always foreshadowed by the presence of Tyrannosaurs, Carnosaurs and Spinosaurs alike. They are shown to be rivals to raptors and they use their brute strength and ferocity, compared to the raptors' intelligence and cunning.

Having fulfilled his hunger, Dread left his prize and started to walk towards a nearby forest. Luna notices and runs after her brother. Taking advantage, the Rugops' dash over to the leftovers and decide to take the food for themselves, seeing as Dread has nothing to do with it.

In the forests, Dread kept quiet and walked slowly. He knew that the forests were populated by rival tyrannosaurs and carnosaurs. With Luna alongside him, Dread also needed to place protection upon his sister, whether something bad happens. Luna growled silently as she gazed at the canopies of the trees. Small birds flocked their wings for one branch to another while a lizard creeps underneath the leaves, waiting to surprise an oncoming insect. Dread stopped for a second before he sniffed at the air, smelling for danger. He turned south and walked towards a small glow of sunlight ahead, with Luna following him.

Brushing through the vegetation, Dread found himself at a small freshwater lake with plentiful sunlight raining down upon the fields and the clear body of water. Dread snarled before he walked towards the lake and then suddenly collapsed on the floor and yawned. Needing rest, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Luna, as energetic as she could be, decided to enter the lake. Happy and content, Luna growled calmly as she took a bath for herself. Looking upon the sun for a brief moment, Luna dived into the water for the first time to see what lies underneath a sea of peace and amity…

* * *

><p><strong>It may be my shortest, but to be honest, that's all I could do. In this, A lot more about Dread's character is explored. He is very adept in swimming and he is quadrupedal at times. To retain the traditional bipedal style, I included a brief backstory to suggest that InGen's restoration of Spinosaurus was altered to the point where the dinosaur could walk on whatever posture it would like. Anyway, rate, review and favor me and the story and don't forget, I've got more ideas in my mind :). Thanks for reading and I hoep I'll see you guys in Chapter 10 :).<strong>


	10. Murder

_**Chapter 10 is finally up :). The name of the chapter will give you a hint so you'll know. But however, there will be a huge amount of changes made into the previous version so that's the plus you would see in this. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy :).**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

_Murder_

* * *

><p>A mother bluebird flew over to her nest, perched along with two little chicks. She had bought them some food. She knew that she could only fly a few meters away as her young are susceptible from danger. For a treat, she bought them some worms to eat. Hungry, the chicks darted towards the helpless lumbricids as they pecked and slurped them down their stomach. Little do they know, that the surrounding foliage started to shake and jerk around, like an earthquake.<p>

The mother bird was alerted and looked around. She was certain that there was danger. She trotted close to her young, ensuring that they would survive. Suddenly, loud growls echoed far away. In a flash, an arboreal dinosaur brushed out of the canopies in search of a meal. An evolved species of Velociraptor, they were adapted to living amongst trees and were thus, Tree Creepers, hunting amongst the canopies of the trees, searching for prey below and taking them out by surprise. The raptors would however, search for prey bigger than themselves and thus, bluebirds were not of his food source.

Unfortunately for the bluebirds, the raptor had accidently stepped his foot onto the branches where the nest hung. The sheer pressure of the creature's size cracked open the branch and upon snapping, the nest tumbled into the ground.

The mother bluebird managed to regain her footing and took to the air, but frantic about her young, she raced to the remnants of her nest. To her horror, she found her nest smashed into rubble by the fall and her young crushed under. Upon landing, she took a closer look at her dead children, all bloodied up. Mournful, the bird took one last look at her young before she took to the sky, hoping to find another mate someday…

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<br>_

Deep in the woods, a male tyrannosaur wandered, searching for a new home. Along with him was his infant son, Redback. Looking at his surroundings, Redback's father continued his way up north, sniffing for danger along the way. Redback followed him along the way, feeling bored and wanting to play. However, he knew that his father had to be strict, just in case he was looking for danger.

As the pair trotted, Redback took a strange notice near a tall tree. There, he came across a destroyed nest, housing near-decomposed corpses of two infant bluebirds. Curious, Redback peeked his head into the nest so he could take a clearer look at the birds. But before he could, a loud snarl caused him to jerk his head backwards and out of the rubble.

Redback turned around to see his father's yellow eyes staring right at him. Initially terrified, Redback bumped into his father's snout uncomfortably before he walked under his foot. Growling in sympathy, the tyrannosaur looked down upon his son before he departed further into the woods.

However, somewhere under the bushes, another creature kept a close eye on them. It was Luna, but being a juvenile, she wouldn't be too careless to attack an adult tyrannosaur. At least until Dread was around. She would have alerted Dread, had she not seen Redback. Feeling somewhat guilty if she allowed Dread to kill father and son, Luna decided to spare them. But eventually, her curiosity would eventually get the best of her. She decides to stalk the tyrannosaurs for some time, until they leave Dread's territory. But she was scared of the fact that she may betray Dread…

The tyrannosaur took a glimpse at an opening past the shrubs. Heading towards it, the tyrannosaur and Redback found themselves staring at a lake.

Luna was horrified. They had made their way to Dread's residence!

Redback ran towards the lake, intending to jump into it, but his father growled, causing him to scamper back below his feet. Upon sniffing ahead, Redback's father roared loudly.

Suddenly, a massive arm jolted out of the pool and slammed into the dirt, its talons craving at the soil. Along with a second arm, a tall hump rose out of the water before a crocodilian face came out and growled ferociously. Knowing that he had been tracked, Dread wouldn't let his prey get away. As he crept towards Redback's father at all fours, he lifted himself up and waved his arms left-and-right, prepared for a battle. Upon noticing Redback, Dread growled again. He needed to kill both tyrannosaurs to ensure a competition may not happen between the two.

The tyrannosaur growled fiercely before turning his face towards Redback. Snarling at his son, the tyrannosaur told him to run back behind the shrubs, to which he submitted to. But the moment Dread saw Redback run inside the foliage, he immediately charged towards the helpless infant for an attack. Redback's father managed to block his way and he headbutted the spinosaur, causing him to retreat and take a few steps backwards.

Dread had now lost his patience. Luna knew that whether Dread was enraged, he would go on an all-out rampage. She became anxious about the outcome of this battle, considering that Redback is a lot smaller, compared to a 21 meter long Dread.

Upon regaining his footing, Dread snarled before he charged towards the tyrannosaur. Redback's father tackled his much larger rival, but Dread managed to use his arms to hook onto the tyrannosaur's face as both of them tumbled to the ground. Dread struggled to get up, but Redback's father managed to pin him to the ground as he managed to get up. Despite his enormous size, Dread knew that if he stayed on land much longer, he would lose as he does not have strength that is as equal as a Tyrannosaurus rex.

Before the tyrannosaur could deliver a killing bite towards the throat, Dread foresaw this opportunity and punched the vulnerable dinosaur, carving a claw mark on his face. As Dread got back up, the enraged tyrannosaur rammed Dread at his chest, causing both predators to crash into the lake.

Luna was scared. She knew that spinosaurs were excellent hunters underwater, capable of taking out prey way bigger and stronger than themselves. An uncertain Redback brushed out of the shrubs, to Luna's shock, wanting to see the battle more clearly.

Underwater, Redback's father searched around his sightings, but it was too cloudy, even for his binocular visions, to see. Even worse, his heightened sense of smell was rendered useless. Before he could even react, Dread struck from below, slashing him at his stomach. Growling in pain, the tyrannosaur attempted to swim back to shore, but the merciless spinosaur wasn't someone who would give opportunities. He burst towards and grabbed the helpless tyrannosaur by the neck and attempted to finish him off with a crocodile roll. Unfortunately for him, he was having difficulty to breathe and as a result, he let go of the tyrannosaur, inadvertently giving Redback's father a chance. Upon being released, the tyrannosaur spared no chance and sand his jaws into Dread's right arm. Feeling an excruciating pain, Dread and the tyrannosaur burst out of the water as the former roared in howling agony, to Redback and Luna's surprise and horror.

Having had enough, Dread attacked Redback's father again, gripping his jaws onto the tyrant's neck and using his claws to cut deep into his back and spine. As the tyrannosaur roared in pain, Dread finally knocked him out of the water and onto the nearby dirt where he pinned his leg onto the weakened tyrant who was bloody and too weak to fight back. As he witnessed the whole event, Redback was shocked to see his father all beaten.

Before Dread could finish off his rival, Luna burst out of the forest and howled, begging Dread to spare the tyrant as he has a child who is too defenceless to fight back. Dread turned his attention towards Luna and roared back, claiming that the tyrannosaur was an enemy and that he would not ensure a competition between the two. Even then, Luna growled and tried to nudge her brother, asking him to just give him a chance. Frustrated, Dread rammed at Luna, who crashed right in front of Redback.

In the midst of the argument, Redback's father turned his head around to see Redback one last time. He growled weakly, hoping that his son would one day become a well-respected predator and a proud king like he was. Redback couldn't take it. He couldn't see his father anymore. Dread took notice and snarling at his enemy, criticising and mocking his rival's relationship with his son, the ruthless spinosaur finally finished off the tyrannosaur by ripping off his throat with his uninjured arm.

Upon witnessing his father's slaughter, Redback fell to the floor, unconscious…

Upon getting up, Luna was horrified by the sight of the tyrant's corpse. The Dread she knew was never a benevolent, yet strict animal that she loved. Furious, Dread turned around and faced his sister before roaring loudly at her. He wanted the traumatized Luna to kill Redback. Trembling, Luna growled back, refusing to kill someone defenceless. Losing patience, Dread proceeded to walk his way towards his sister, intending to kill her if she doesn't obey.

Having no other choice, Luna grabbed Redback by her jaws and immediately fled into the woods on her hind legs. Dread was unwilling to let Luna go and followed her. Frightened, Luna ran as fast as she could in a desperate attempt to escape from Dread's clutches. Fortunately for Luna, Dread's stamina was drained due his earlier battle against Redback's father and stopped. He then roared angrily, claiming that he will be back for revenge…

Luna managed to make his way to a large grove. Dizzy and tired, Luna approached a small branch where she dropped Redback inside in, ensuring that he would be safe inside. She then collapsed and took a look at a flock of bluebirds before she drifted away to unconsciousness…

* * *

><p><em>1<em>½ hours later...<em>_

Back at the lake, Dread is spending his time devouring Redback's father when suddenly, the sound of a helicopter echoes. Feeling annoyed, Dread roared angrily. Abruptly, three SUV's arrive with soldiers carrying AK-47's pointed towards the bloodthirsty spinosaur. Among one of the soldiers was Oliver Sebastian. Though initially curious, Dread manages to recognise the man as he knew he was there when he killed his brother Jayden. "Come on…" Ollie replied angrily as he aimed his gun. His frustration having turned to enjoyment, Dread proceeded to attack Ollie.

Aiming closely at his arch-nemesis Ollie fired a bullet…

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's Chapter's 10 for you guys. Redback's father is dead, but let's face it, at least he put up more of a fight against Dread than previously thought. Also, an established point throughout this story is that Spinosaurus isn't really that strong on land and mostly relies underwater where it gains it's advantage, but are still deadly nonetheless. This is to relate to the recent Spinosaurus researches by Nizar Ibrahim. I suggest you'd check it out. Oh, and don't expect Luna to join Redback. Turns out, Dread's really got some anger issues. Oh, and don't forget. Ollie's also in the scene, and he ain't givin no shit. There's a lot to be revealed in the next chapter, but for now, how about a Dino File to fill up a gap. Rate, review and favour me and the story and as always, anybody who is willing to give me support could always give me advices on how to improve upon the story and what should I put. You helped me? Well I'll help you back ;). Thanks for reviewing and till then, see you soon :)...<strong>


	11. Differences

_**Sorry for another hiatus. Just to let you know, I'm having exams next month so I might be in a really messy situation. Anyway, Chapter 11 is up. Hope you guys will sit back and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

_Differences_

* * *

><p>The canopies swished sideways as a small Eudimorphodon glided in the waves. Squealing loudly, the small pterosaur flew its way into the sunset. The sun shone dimly as the clouds blanketed into darkness and the skies were almost blackened. Meanwhile, in the soil, a rat plundered its way out of a burrow, ready to prowl in the evening. Faraway, the noises of loud dinosaurs had almost silenced. This was the time for the night-dwellers, for they dominate the bleak, dun night.<p>

Beneath the canopies, Redback babbled impatiently as he opened his eyes and rose himself up from the ground. Dazed and confused about the situation, he shook his head in frustration before he glanced at the slumbering Luna. Anxious and nervous, the young tyrannosaur stumbled back before he darted towards a nearby log where he took refuge. He was scared. Without his father, Redback had become miserable and defenceless, unable to think or understand what to do about himself, considering he was an infant. At the same time, he also started to feel angry towards his mother, growling in hate and anguish over how her actions have led to the death of his father.

Redback's growls also disturbed Luna, as he growled in annoyance as she started to carve the soil with her hooked silver claws. Grumpy, she lifted herself up and wobbled due to having passed out for quite a long time. Turning her attention towards Redback, Luna walked towards the log to see what the youngling was pondering about. Kneeling towards one of the openings, her silver eyes beamed towards the young tyrannosaur. Upon noticing, Redback jumped back in fear and tried to scamper away. However, Luna wouldn't allow that to happen. As Redback tried to reach the other side, Luna had already made her way there and Redback accidently bumped into her right foot. Annoyed, Luna shook her foot before looking at the orphaned dinosaur. Paralyzed, Redback growled in fear and hopelessness as he closed his eyes.

Luna narrowed her snout against Redback before gaping her jaws a little. She then stick her tongue and licked the little runt. Irritated, Redback cried out as he opened his amber eyes before he gazed at Luna. Under the moonlight, she looked so... beautiful. Redback had never seen anything like this. Her vibrant blue shade and creamy white skin were perfectly fit under the blanketed night. For a moment there, Redback glanced at the spinosaur before he sniffed and howled sorrowfully. Luna growled quietly before she nuzzled the tyrannosaur. She was already feeling somewhat attached to Redback. Redback later latched his tiny fingers onto Luna's snout. Wanting to play, Redback lifted himself up and licked Luna. Although irritated, the spinosaur showed no aggression and instead allowed Redback to enjoy himself.

After all, having a new foster brother wasn't bad enough. Luna later let Redback drop on the ground and stared at him for some time. Feeling content, Redback ran around in circles and started chasing after a small insect that caught his attention. Annoyed, Luna watched Redback before he munched the tiny critter up. Joining together, the two couldn't feel happier…

High above the skies, a lone Hatzegopteryx crowed loudly as it flew over the forests. Flapping its wings toughly, the giant pterosaur soared into the Isla Sorna night, directly at the north. As Redback and Luna observed the magnificent creature, they felt that they too needed to head out. Following the Hatzegopteryx's direction, the new duo finally make mark their journey deeper into InGen's "Dinosaur Island".

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

In the vast field, Dread suddenly crashed out of the forest bushes. He had already sustained enough battle damage from an unsuspected InGen military team. Dark, parched blood bleached into his cold, murky skin and newer scars started to tear shreds of his skin apart. Exhausted and frustrated, Dread roared in seething rage and vengeance as he started walking into the desolate wastelands. With Luna leaving him behind and having almost being captured by InGen, the spinosaur had never felt so angry in his life.

Growling in hate and brutishness, the dreaded spinosaur wandered in the field. He will strike again…

* * *

><p><strong>Redback and Luna; you think they'd make a good pair. Comment if you want to. While not a couple, the two will share a deep bond with each other. The story is also about Redback's friends and how each one of them makes a huge impact on them. There will be a lot of changes compared to the previous iteration of "Origin". I won't tell you the changes, but they will be obvious. However, there is difficulty in tying up InGen and Hammond into Redback's journey so the story is a tough challenge. Dread will me more prominent and so would Redscar. As one of Redback's main enemies, they will play the biggest parts out of all of the villains featured. Feel free to review and favor and I'll be pleased if you do. Thanks for watching and I approve of this message. I'll see you in a Dino File :).<strong>


	12. Chase

_**To start off, I am so very sorry for having a long hiatus. As a school student who's now in college, I find my time to be quite difficult and I struggled in revising for my exams and managing other stuff in my life (E.g. physical, emotional and social aspects of my life). And being in writer's block, I just felt like I couldn't really go on for long and I was stuck in making a chapter for a very long time. And for the last time, I'm so truly sorry :(.**_

_**With Chapter 12 finally being released, I really wish I could carry on and entertain you guys. I really don't want to burden you.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

_Chase_

* * *

><p>A lime lizard laid its body over a small rocky stump, resting with its eyes closed. In the middle of the dusk, it had never felt more peaceful, being in the open plains. There were a few shoots of ferns around the rough soil and land was silent. There wasn't even a slightest footstep around a 100 meter radius.<p>

Elsewhere in the plains, Redback and Luna were traversing the bleak, seemingly empty land. The young tyrannosaur jumped and howled at Luna, begging her to play. She anchored backwards in confusion before nodding her snout towards the infant predator.

She was clearly saying no, because she knew that an area like the plains was a dangerous place, especially when there were predators around who wouldn't miss an opportunity to get their fill on a hunt.

Redback growled grumpily at the spinosaur. Being the ever-stubborn child he is, he ran across the plains. Luna immediately gave chase on the tyrannosaur.

However, unknown to the two of them, something was watching them. All of it, from the shadows of the ferns around the land.

Eventually, Redback began to tire. Moments after running, he stumbled and collapsed on top of the earth, wheezing in exhaustion before passing out. As an infant, he clearly wasn't accustomed to running for a long period of time, given his age and size. As Luna caught up, she kneeled her snout towards the tyrannosaur. Not wanting to leave him lying in fatigue, she opened up her jaws and caressed the little dinosaur, not pressing it too hard to avoid hurting him.

Moments later, she heard a small shrill behind her. As she turned around, she came into contact a peculiar looking animal. It was a Troodon, a nocturnal dinosaur, when it was most active in the night. It looked grim with its pale-grey skin, pitch-black jagged stripes running across its back, its deep-red belly and a row of quills rolling down its spine. It also had bright, near-colourless eyes that gleamed in blank darkness. That and its lanky and streamlined body made it seem to look abnormal.

The Troodon took a few steps towards Luna, whilst twitching its fingered claws lightly and its sickle-claws on each second toe tapping below the dirt, hissing menacingly. Luna would have roared, had Redback not been on her jaws. Instead, she growled aggressively while pointing her silver-thumbed claws on the intruder.

Startled, the smaller predator darted off into a faraway bush. As Luna turned away to walk, she suddenly stopped to hear something loud. It resembled just like the Troodon she just drove off earlier, only in repeat and constantly getting louder. The spinosaur became terrified. She had realized what was going on…

_The Troodon was a bait; it was soon going to strike again with a pack._

Horrified, Luna started to sprint as fast as she could, just as a pair of Troodon's suddenly burst out of the bushes darting towards the young dinosaur across the barren plains. Despite being larger, she knew she would not stand a chance. She was inexperienced; she was a child. She could kill one of them without much difficulty, but she was well aware she would be easy prey for a pack. Moreover, it was worse in that she had Redback in her jaws, otherwise she could fight back. She kept running as fast as she could, hoping to find a nearby forest make her escape.

Far back behind, three more Troodon's had ganged up. In spite of being far from Luna, they kept on going, determined to catch their prey. Each Troodon had a strange saliva hanging from its jaws. It looked pale-green. It was a poisonous predator, relying on their saliva to pin down their target without having to struggle. However, each member having not made a bite as of yet, the pack writhed to chase down Luna. The Troodon at the very front, who happened to be the pack leader, screeched furiously as they continued running.

Unfortunately, for them, despite being much faster, Luna running before the pack making their attack ultimately made the Troodon's tire. Panting from fatigue, they all stopped and lowered their head below, just as Luna kept running ahead. Frustrated, the pack leader shook his head before hissing angrily. They had not had a decent hunt, and they had failed again. Together, the five walked away in the plains, walking back to their territory.

Meanwhile, Luna kept on running until she found a shape in the form of a row of trees. She had found a forest where she and Redback could be comfortable in. Whilst looking left and right for anything suspicious, the young spinosaur stepped into the forest dirt and walked a bit deeper inside, before finding a large grove. There were a row of flowers arranged besides a massive tree and there was a large log with both sides caved up to make a passageway. Wanting to make Redback safe, Luna dropped the unconscious Redback from her jaws and lightly nudged the infant tyrannosaur inside into the log where he could rest without trouble. Exhausted from running, Luna slowly walked three steps towards the giant tree before collapsing on top of the forest floor. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>From what I see, I still have some flaws with the story and I am going to revise some chapters and remake them to feel a lot more realistic and to make the story more coherent. In addition, I am deleting all my Dino Files. This is because I am going to present the Dino Files in a separate FanFiction work where I could fully describe said dinosaur and to work more on the series. In addition, I am not going to give you too much on information, just for the sake of not spoiling future stuff for you guys.<strong>

**Anyway, review and favour and I hope you guys support along the way. Thanks and take care :).**


	13. Zak

**Here's chapter 13 for you guys. And in addition, I also want to move on to "A T. rex's live in 15-17 chapters so I gotta say I've really enjoyed my time writing this. Oh, and I'm deleting my old draft of this story once I'm through with this one. Sorry :(.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

_Zak_

* * *

><p>A large predator wandered in the morning forests of Isla Sorna. This giant hunter was a Tarbosaurus bataar. A dinosaur that was never on InGen's list, he was the only one in the island as he had never seen an individual of the same species. However, he was already full from an earlier hunt and was only walking around the forest for an exercise.<p>

In spite of being a feared predator, the Tarbosaur was known for its colouring. Unlike most dinosaurs around the island, he was feathered. From its neck to a few meters behind the tip of his tail, he was covered in gorgeous shades of blue and purple feathers, which were gradually lighter in colour underside. It even had feathers on its arms, bright violet. His skin was mostly navy blue, with a light shade of cerulean at the underbelly and a few purple stripe on its snout. The Tarbosaur was also remarkably large, reaching a length of 21 meters and weighed around 9 tonnes.

One of Isla Sorna's oldest dinosaurs, this Tarbosaurus was called Zak, and he was one of the most powerful and well-known predators in the island. For some time, he lived solitarily, having not had a mate or child in his lifetime. However, Zak was not alone…

Behind him were a small group of infant tyrannosaurids of different species. One was an Albertosaurus with a caramel colour scheme and bright gold patches running down its hump, the most slender out of the three. The second of the three was a Gorgosaurus, the youngest of the group with orange skin, small blue freckles on its hump and a black jagged marking on its left leg. The last one was a Daspletosaurus, who appeared to be the biggest and oldest of the three infants. This tyrannosaur was ash grey in skin with dark red stripes running down its back.

Respectively, they were Amelia, Jagger and Maverick, a trio of orphaned tyrannosaurids whom Zak had adopted during his life. And like the Tarbosaurus, neither of the three's species have been listed by InGen. Regardless of being cloned from or having had biological parents, they were the only animals of their species on Isla Sorna. Regardless, Zak took these infants under his wing, establishing an oddball family of his own. Presenting himself as a loving, caring parent, Zak was an ideal role-model, at least for his children.

The three tyrannosaurs walked beneath Zak, which is until Amelia the Albertosaurus stared at a nearby grove and immediately ran towards it, having been tired of walking for a while. Zak took notice of his surrogate daughter's actions and growled as he walked towards the grove. Maverick and Jagger also followed along.

As Amelia scampered through the bushes and into the grove, she caught a very peculiar sight. She noticed a young, white Spinosaurus resting besides a fallen branch. As Amelia walked closer to one end of the log, she saw an infant red Tyrannosaurus underneath. She would have gone in, had she not been interrupted by Zak's growling from behind, having been followed.

Unfortunately for Zak, his rattle caused the Spinosaur to be irritated in her sleep. Annoyed, Luna shook her arms and lazily woke up, grumbling insecurely. However, the moment she fixated her eyes ahead, she stumbled and started to bark loudly, having seen Zak. Terrified, the infant tyrannosaur trio ran beneath Zak's shadow and faced towards Luna, whimpering nervously. Zak growled softly, he was not interested in fighting. Instead of walking towards Luna, he approached the log and kneeled his head low enough to gaze his eye towards Redback, who was sleeping peacefully. The tarbosaur then lifted his head up, his amber eyes locked onto the young spinosaur.

Luna could have ran, but knowing she would betray and abandon Redback by doing so, she couldn't really do anything at all. Even though her species was an apex predator, she was only a juvenile and is not yet ready to tackle threats like pack hunters and giant predators. Suddenly, Zak started to walk towards Luna, who was already too afraid to fight back and backed away to the giant sequoia behind her. But as Zak reached her, she only hissed in a very low tone and sniffed at the spinosaur.

He was offering her to join him. Seeing her as a vulnerable individual, Zak decided it was better to raise Luna for her benefit.

The spinosaur then stopped cowering and looked towards the much larger dinosaur. For a moment, she was reminded by Dread, having raised her for much of her childhood. But unlike Dread, Zak didn't look too menacing nor did he feel too intimidating. The spinosaur then bumped her snout into Zak's, who reeled his head back in response.

Meanwhile, Redback emerged from the log. However, as he looked around outside, he started to howl and cry out in fear as he started to run. However, Maverick the Daspletosaurus approached and leapt on top of him. The young tyrannosaur cried out as he was tackled to the soil. Scared, Redback started to run towards the exit, only to be stopped by a massive figure walking his way in-between Redback and the exit.

Frightened, Redback collapsed again and couldn't get up as he saw Zak for the first time. Fortunately for the tyrannosaur, the Tarbosaurus took pity and started to walk towards him. He gazed at Redback calmly, sniffing and snarling at him very softly. Like Luna, he felt like adopting Redback as he felt that he felt more insecure and fearful than his children before. Zak then saw Luna approach Redback and nudging him with her snout, telling him to not be afraid. At that point, Redback started barking and biting the tarbosaur's muzzle, causing him to step back a few meters away. Jagger the Gorgosaurus then approached Redback, causing the tyrannosaur to set his eyes on him. They looked similar and different at the same time, which interested the two. Redback then took a closer look at Jagger and yelped at him. Soon thereafter, Amelia and Maverick also walked up to him. The tyrannosaur then looked at them, making him feel more interested by three very similar children like him.

Suddenly, Redback charged his skull at Jagger and rammed him to the ground. As the Tyrannosaurus closed in, the Gorgosaurus retaliated by kicking Redback, causing him to reel back. Maverick then helped Jagger to get up, followed by Amelia who walked towards Redback and yelped at him playfully. Thanks to Redback's curiosity, he started a two-on-two play fight between Maverick and Jagger and Redback and Amelia.

Zak and Luna watched as the tyrannosaur children played with each other. Luna felt happy, seeing Redback play made her somewhat proud to be there looking after him the night before. Zak also felt content about his children frolicking with each other; it was what Zak wanted to teach to his family and what he ever desired as an infant himself. However, deep in his mind, he knew there was more than just playing in life…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Zak's appearance was imminent from the very beginning. I want him to teach Redback about life in general and what must be done in order to live and survive, but also not turn himself into a remorseless, cruel killer like others. After all, like us, dinosaurs also need to be educated in life in order to prosper and carry on the breed of their next generation. It's what Mother Nature demands.<strong>

**Anyway, Favor and Follow. And lastly, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time, Buh-Bye :).**


	14. Herd

_**Chapter 14 is finally here :). Speaking of which, I sometimes have some form of difficulty trying to think what to write, considering the fact that I want to lessen the amount of dinosaurs appearing in this story, just to make it more manageable. Anyway, enjoy :):**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

_Herd_

* * *

><p>Redback and Amelia scampered around the forest soil, trying to catch a butterfly that had just caught their attention, whilst also trying to keep track of Zak, who was walking off to the plains alongside Maverick, Jagger and Luna. The young tyrannosaur struggled to nibble the little insect, jumping carelessly and missing every bite. Suddenly, Amelia swiftly leapt and landed her teeth into the butterfly, munching it the moment it was caught. Not long after, she found herself tackled by Redback, who felt jealous, due to working so hard attempting to catch the butterfly. As the albertosaur got back on her feet, she hissed and head-butted her surrogate brother. The two then started fighting with each other, screeching and scratching at each other, but were then interrupted by a loud growl behind, coming from Zak. The two tyrannosaurids then ran back to their foster father.<p>

Reaching the edge of the forest, the family found themselves on a large floodplain, with rich soil encompassing lush cycads, ferns and trees around the land. At the far side is a long, clear-blue river running down south. However, what got the pack's attention was a massive group of animals surrounding the canal. As everyone has seen massive herds of dinosaurs before, this was Redback's first time, and he could not believe the natural wonder he was expecting beforehand.

Giant sauropods like Brachiosaurus and Apatosaurus wandered close to the river, some drinking and others walking besides it. Amongst other dinosaurs there, included hadrosaurs like Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, the ornithomimid Gallimimus, the ceratopsian Triceratops, the armoured Ankylosaurus, plated Stegosaurus and small ornithopods like Dryosaurus and Othnelia. The larger dinosaurs were grazing over the foliage, pecking their mouth towards the cycads or were resting, given that they may have migrated from another area of the island. The smaller herbivores appeared to be flocking around the area, suggesting they were playing with each other or having an exercise.

Redback could not shy his eyes from the herd. He clearly wanted to see how they lived their lives as each dinosaur, no matter how different, were able to co-exist and live peacefully. Meanwhile, the pack looked on without batting an eye, a clear indication of knowing that herbivores knew how to live in a herd and what a carnivore must do in order to survive. The tyrannosaur then heard a slight growl above. Zak was telling his children and Luna that he would be heading north of the island to find food for themselves. He then walked out of the forest and into the floodplains, wandering north of the river, not bothering to look on towards the herbivores, his family following him. Little did they know, some of the herbivores had seen them, but being on the other side of the levees, they did not perceive them as a threat and went on with what they were doing earlier on.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the levees, a strange theropod lurked besides the river, looking for fish to get its teeth on. It was a Suchomimus, a large spinosaurid, slightly smaller than Spinosaurus and less deadly. It had not had a good meal for a while, after several failed attempts at hunting other dinosaurs, but having wandered close to a floodplain bought to its natural preference, the spinosaur was not going to leave without having some fish in his mouth. It slowly dipped its feet into the river, before slowly immersing its snout into the water, slowly opening its mouth, should any fish come in between its jaws. There, it waited as several different fishes went by, migrating. As careful as it could be, the Suchomimus then suddenly jolted its maw at one of the fishes, sinking its teeth deep into it. It then snapped at it repeatedly, devouring it whole in one go.

_It was refreshing to have fish, especially during times when you were hungry…_

Before the Suchomimus resumed its hunt, he caught sight of a peculiar dinosaur pack behind him. There, the spinosaur saw Zak and his family walking up north to get food for themselves. Even though it was hungry, it knew it was not a good idea to attack an infant dinosaur, considering that a guardian may be close by. In addition, most spinosaurs and tyrannosaurs could co-exist, as they did not compete each other for the same food. Moreover, this worked in the Suchomimus's favour, considering that it was a piscivorous. It turned around and continued eating fish.

_However, little did he know that he would not expect a surprise…_

As the Suchomimus was busy eating fish, the footsteps of a massive predator echoed from a distance. Startled, the spinosaur turned around, and to his horror, looked face-to-face against a massive black Spinosaurus, who snarled viciously at the much smaller Suchomimus. In blind instinct, the Suchomimus turned around before the Spinosaurus had the chance to move and jumped into the river, swimming to the other side of the levee, wanting to avoid being prey itself. Frustrated that its hunt was ruined, the Suchomimus hissed angrily and ran into a nearby forest.

Meanwhile, after an altercation with a smaller cousin of a different species, Dread looked around his sightings, wanting to see a suitable prey for itself, or a worthy foe to challenge and kill. The ever-bloodthirsty Spinosaurus then strolled off to the north, intend of finding a good prey to catch his claws on. After all, he did not have a good meal in a while.

With Redback looking around his surroundings excessively and yelping at everything new he was witnessing, Maverick felt annoyed and decided to ram his snout towards Redback, who cried out in defiance and glared at the little Daspletosaurus. However, before they could fight, Luna broke in, looking at the young Tyrannosaurus and hissing softly at him. As Redback understood what Luna was saying to him, he nodded slowly and walked on, only this time, he seemed quiet.

However, the moment Zak sniffed the air; he immediately turned around and became certain that something was coming from behind. As the Tarbosaurus bared his large teeth, readying himself for combat, the children and Luna felt concerned and cornered below him. On the opposite side, a large, black monster revealed himself; Dread.

The moment Dread had shown himself, Redback and Luna were in a state of shock. They did not want to confront the malevolent Spinosaurus ever again, whether be it directly or indirectly as Dread was quite knowledgeable and could remember certain dinosaurs quite well, given their history with him. As soon as he was noticed, Dread took instant notice at the young Tyrannosaurus he had just orphaned and his sister who had also just abandoned him after seeing his cruel actions. He did not mind Zak as much as he wanted to satisfy himself by killing Redback and Luna. In addition, he was not ready to give up, no matter.

Zak growled fiercely. He was clearly ready for a battle…

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose I'm biased by the fact I'm gonna put Zak and Dread in a fight :P. But anyway, why shouldn't I, I want to entertain my audience and display at least one fight scene before I finish. But yes, more characters will be appearing, but it'll take time so I'm sorry if I keep you guys from waiting.<strong>

**Review, favour and follow as always, and I'll see you later, Buh-Bye :)...**


	15. Attack

_**Well, here's the penultimate chapter of this FacFic. Speaking of which, It's kind of surprising how it took me this long to write this down :(. And lastly, deep apologies making you guys wait so long...**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15<em>

_Attack_

* * *

><p>Dread sneered viciously at Redback and Luna, not bothering to take notice of Zak, who was more than ready to defend himself, even if it meant his own life. The Tarbosaurus growled aggressively and kept his cool, not willing to attack first. He narrowed his eyes on the monstrous dinosaur, waiting for a first strike from his adversary.<p>

Suddenly, without warning, Dread roared and charged towards Redback and Luna, who were too afraid to fight back due to their earlier traumatic experience with the black Spinosaurus. His carelessness had soon cost him, as he found himself rammed out of the way by a timely headbutt from Zak. Dread hollered as he almost collapsed to the floor, but then shifted his attention towards Zak. Impressed, the Spinosaurus barked belligerently at his foe.

He was certain he was getting into a fight against another giant predator. One that he could satisfy himself…

The two combatants roared fiercely at each other before darting towards each other with great speed. Zak and Dread headbutted each other, stunning both theropods briefly as Zak swerved his head to the right momentarily, with Dread having latched his claws onto the Tarbosaurus's neck.

Irritated by Dread's arms, Zak violently jerked his head upwards, breaking Dread's grip and dazing him for a short time, unable to react. Zak then lunged his giant maw towards Dread's, who was unable to react in time. As the Spinosaurus growled repeatedly, trying to break out of Zak's grasp, the Tarbosaurus swerved left and tossed the hollering Spinosaurus to the floor.

To Zak's surprise however, Dread swiftly recovered, raising its left arm from the floor and quickly retaining its bipedal stance. Zak prepared himself for battle again. He was not going to back down defending his family. Dread then

Both opponents scurried at each other again. Zak opened his jaws, intend on delivering an attacking bite, but Dread had another tactic. As soon as the Tarbosaurus reared towards the Spinosaurus to attack, Dread suddenly lifted up his right arm and delivered a sucker punch to Zak's face. The Tarbosaurus reeled back, dazed and wheezing, struggling to retain its composure. To his shock, Dread immediately latched its arms onto Zak's skull and hide, whilst simultaneously driving its jaws into Zak's neck.

Far behind, Zak's children and Luna felt horrified by Dread's brutal assault on Zak. Redback and Luna looked on in shock; unable to help Zak, as they knew they would be in trouble should they run towards battle. Maverick, Jagger and Amelia cowered behind, uncertain about the battle outcome. Luna almost tried to run in order to plead Dread to stop fighting, but her last encounter of Dread proved otherwise that she is too helpless to step into battle to interfere.

Blood ran down Zak's spine hide and neck and Dread's teeth and claws. However, in spite of blood loss, Zak was not going to give in just yet. With enough remaining strength he had, he wildly jerked up again, causing him to wince in pain as the Spinosaurus's teeth and claws dug deep into his flesh. However, the sudden force caused Dread to feel uncomfortable. He felt wobbly as he struggled to keep Zak on his grasp. However, he found himself letting his adversary free, breaking two of his teeth in the process, leaving them embedded on Zak's back.

Dread furiously attacked again, this time grabbing hold of Zak's lower maw. However, the Tarbosaurus wiggled his tiny arms close enough to Dread's throat, inflicting a small cut on him. Irritated, the Spinosaurus let go, only for Zak to assault him again, as the Tarbosaurs once again grabbed him by the mouth. As the Spinosaurus tried to break free again, Zak swerved him again, this time throwing him down into the river where Dread splashed down roaring in pain and frustration, disappearing below the surface.

Not long after, Zak wondered close to the water, taking a close look at it while also simultaneously walking back slowly. As the Tarbosaurus slowly kept trotting backwards, a large wave of water gushed out, followed by a ferocious roar. Dread suddenly jolted out of the river, lunging its jaws right towards Zak. Unfortunately, for Dread, Zak predicted his surprise attack, having clearly fought spinosaurs before as well. He immediately backed away and as the Spinosaurus failed to deliver a bite; Zak's jaws suddenly caught its snot. Dread grunted angrily and tried to use its claws to drag itself away from the levee, but Zak was not willing to let him stay underwater. Zak then dragged the malicious spinosaur out of the river, forcing him bipedal and found himself dizzy; the feeling of being dragged and swung around caused Dread to lose his balance and was unable to attack, partially due to being caught defenceless and being too tired out from the battle. Zak then threw the Spinosaurus down to the ground. Dread grunted angrily, signalling his surrender.

Zak roared loudly towards the defeated Dread before giving him a menacing stare. As Dread picked himself up the ground, he roared at his adversary before turning around to look at Redback and Luna. The two orphans slightly growled in fear upon seeing the spinosaur. Dread merely growled at them before leaping into the river and making his way to the other side of the floodplain levee. He then walked off into the forest, desperate to search for food to quell his hunger.

Zak then turned around to see his family. From there, he witnessed Redback and Luna's appearance and became quite curious about it. As he lowered his head to comfort the young tyrannosaur, Zak growled softly at him and licked him slightly before turning to face Luna. He rubbed his snout against hers' in an effort to ease her up. As soon as Zak lifted his head up, Redback and Luna approached him and yelped back at him, thanking him for protection. Zak slightly growled in exchange. He then turned around to signal Amelia, Maverick and Jagger, telling them to come along. The three wasted no time and ran towards their surrogate father.

The Tarbosaurus then turned around and started heading further north. His children followed him back. It was time for them to hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking on the bright side, "A T. rex's Life" is not to far away and I feel glad about that. In addition, I also want to give a shout out that I'm also working on more FanFic's and original stories to give myself some spreading and develop ore skills as a writer :).<strong>

**Review and Favour and always, and I'll see you later, Buh-Bye :).**


	16. Lessons

**Final Chapter! Well, I guess this is the end of the road for my original draft, I'm gonna miss it so damn much :'(. But I know this is a step in order to grow and mature. To work better for the future. And lastly, you guys don't fail. Failing is only a "First Attempt in Learning" :P. Anyway, hope you enjoy :).**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16<em>

_Lessons_

* * *

><p>A lone Parasaurolophus wandered close to the river whilst looking at its surroundings. Sensing that nothing really is around, the hadrosaur slopes its beak into the water, slurping as much as it could. After a couple of minutes drinking, the Parasaurolophus stood up on its hind legs and continued to look around. Only this time, he was able to catch a glimpse of a small rustle besides the bushes. But as the hadrosaur immediately turned around, a loud shriek alerted otherwise, causing the dinosaur to burst, sprinting to its own safety. A white theropod then brushed out of the cycads, giving chase moments later. It was evident that Luna was on the hunt…<p>

The defenceless hadrosaur kept running, with its attacker still behind. No matter what, Luna won't give up. She needed food. And not just for herself. She needed it for her pack. Despite her initial advantage, The Parasaurolophus began to outpace her. Luna felt exhausted. Her speed and momentum started to become halted. She then gave a howling signal towards the bushes. And it was at this moment that the hadrosaur's worst fear was realized…

_She was a scout.  
><em>  
>Abruptly, a giant predator came charging from the forest, clearly ahead of the Parasaurolophus. Wasting no time, Zak darted and sunk his teeth into the poor dinosaur's hide, causing it to moan in pain as it could do nothing but take damage. Zak violently jerked his head upwards, tearing off a massive chunk of meat from the Parasaurolophus, severely weakening it and collapsing from shock. Zak wasted no time. He dropped the meat he ripped off earlier, and then pinned his left foot towards the hadrosaur's skull and drove his maw deep into its neck. The weakened Parasaurolophus couldn't make a noise. The last thing he heard was a sharp sensation on its neck vertebrae. Its windpipe felt tremendous pressure, ultimately ruptured by the Tarbosaurus's bite.<p>

Its neck was broken. The Parasaurolophus rolled its eyes over, lifeless.

Redback, Amelia, Maverick and Jagger plucked out of the bushes just as Zak made his killing blow. He rolled his eyes towards his children and Luna, who approached him and his newly successful prey. The Tarbosaurus then released his grip from the Parasaurolophus's neck, approaching the meat he dropped before earlier on. In quick succession, he grabbed hold of his and crunched it into several small pieces, devouring it piece by piece. Luna nibbled a few chunks of flesh while looking at Redback and his foster siblings taking small mouthfuls of meat for themselves to satisfy.

Sometime later, a group of small dinosaurs emerged from the fields. A pack of Compsognathus also came, searching for food for themselves. The pack chirped loudly, catching Zak's attention. Upon noticing, Zak growls lowly, demanding that he was going to leave anyway. He then looks at his family, telling them it's time to move on before walking off, with the others following him. The ever-so optimistic Compys scampered around the Parasaurolophus, taking constant bites from whatever remained of the hadrosaur's corpse.

Hours of walking caused the children to tire out and eventually, during their travel, they collapsed to the ground. Noticing this, Luna opened her maw and grabbed Redback, holding him gently. Zak lifted Amelia, Maverick and Jagger with his jaws and kept them there, not wanting to burden leaving them in the outskirts, making them easy prey to a nearby predator. The two also took a look around, sniffing alongside to sense any presence of danger. Nonetheless, they continued to walk on, knowing they have to get to a nearby shelter.

Luna suddenly caught a peculiar glimpse of a strange-looking object. Alerting Zak, she growled, telling him she was going to investigate. Zak decided to follow, just in case anything happens. After all, Isla Sorna was filled with hazards on all sides. Land, Air Sea, everywhere.

As Luna got closer, what she witnessed was a moderate-sized cave. Not big enough for the children to play, but at least it was big enough for the family to lay rest. Upon approaching, it felt hollow and empty. Devoid of life, but still a good place to give Zak and the children a good rest.

Lowering its massive head, Zak opened his mouth and dropped Amelia, Maverick and Jagger and cuddled them in a circular position. The three yawned loudly as they drifted asleep. But as soon as Luna released her grasp on Redback, the little Tyrannosaurus immediately got up, growling. Taking notice, Zak approached his son, his eyes fiercely narrowed towards him. Redback barked repeatedly. Although he was small and vulnerable, he wasn't afraid to show his traits to his surrogate father, concerning Luna.

Zak growled back, but Redback didn't flinch. He wanted to prove to Zak that he was fearless, like him, in spite of his size. Finding the tyrannosaur's attitude rather immature, Zak growled menacing at him. This act finally terrified caused Redback to lose his balance and fall to the ground, too afraid to counteract now.

Luna immediately ran to Redback aid, helping him get back to his feet. The Tarbosaurus then looked at the tyrannosaur again, this time hissing calmly. He knew he didn't want to threaten Redback that way. Redback then looked at Zak again, only this time, his eyes felt low and his growls were rather mellow. He was sorry for misbehaving.

Zak then growled at Redback and showed him his sleeping siblings. This act caused Redback to remember what he was doing back then and felt guilty. He never wanted to threaten and harm anyone, especially his own family. Zak then nudged his snot close to Redback's and growled serenely. Redback then rubbed his face towards the Tarbosaur's nose. He wanted to instil Redback a moral and lesson:

What matters the most is not becoming the apex predator. It is to live a simple and normal life and to help others of his own kind survive and evolve. It was an absolute rule from the ultimate predator: Mother Nature.

Redback whimpered lowly before he stumbled back to Luna's feet He then collapsed and fell asleep, without a yawn. The spinosaur looked at Redback before she lowered herself towards the ground, his skull cuddling Redback as she rattled calmly before sleeping.

Zak was now the last of family awake. He looked at the sky for a brief moment. It was nearly night-time. Needing the energy he needs for the next day, Zak re-entered the cave and kneeled his legs low, allowing his body to rest on top of the ground. He lowered his skull and closed his eyes, growling before sleeping.

_Tomorrow was another day for the family._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go. And it sucks putting up a time-skip in an effort to mature Redback's character more, along with the rest of the others in his family and other characters. And there OBVIOUSLY will be new characters showing up in "Life". Likewise,there are morals animals must learn on their own, albeit from Mother Nature. That's probably the most realistic lesson animals could learn. Nature is a harsh teacher. You must learn to adapt and survive in order to stay alive and carry on producing the next generation of your species. And nothing could hamper Nature's rule. Well, except Nature itself :P.<strong>

**Likewise, Review and Favour. And lastly, thank you guys for supporting me and encouraging me enough to continue writing. It means a lot :). Also, "Life" in next week so stay tuned. And I'll be looking forward to you guys in some time. Till then I'll see you later, Buh-Bye :)!**


End file.
